


Black Widow

by mickie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 09:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/pseuds/mickie
Summary: Sherlock investigates a case in which Jim is marginally involved.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 51
Collections: Sherlock Challenge





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts).

> This is my October entry for the Sherlock Challenge on Tumblr. The prompt is **line**. Fabricdragon gave me the additional specification of police line.
> 
> This is just the intro. The last few Sherlock Challenges have gotten so lengthy that I've fallen behind but I still wanted to get this one started. I'm going to be out of the country for a few weeks and will update when I get back.

**Black Widow**

Sherlock’s phone chimed, indicating that his brother had texted him. Rolling his eyes, he pulled Jim Moriarty in close and buried his face in his lover’s chest.

“Your brother has impeccable timing,” Jim said flatly. Mycroft had called twenty minutes prior while they had been occupied with much more pleasant endeavors. “You’d best see what he wants and if it’s earth shatteringly important or it can wait for round four.”

“I’d rather wait until after round four,” Sherlock said and chuckled. “Or maybe never.” He reached for his phone and growled when he saw nine texts from his brother. “He really has a death wish.”

“Annnyyyyytime you want me to fix it for you, darling,” Jim said in his sing song voice. “You know where I sleep most nights.” Sherlock snorted and started reading.

I need you to help with a case. -MH

That text was followed by an address. 

The yard is on their way. -MH

I need you to also keep those cretins from destroying evidence. -MH

And compromising the crime scene. -MH

It’s important. -MH

It’s imperative. -MH

It’s Viscount Rothermere's PA. -MH

That person I’m not supposed to know about is probably the problem. -MH

Sherlock rolled his eyes and handed his cell to Jim. “Is this you?”

Scrunching his eyes, Jim read the texts then laughed when he got to the last one. “Nope, not me,” he said and handed the phone back to Sherlock. “Mikey seems like he’s about to have a coronary.”

“I wonder why he thinks it’s you?”

“He thinks _everything_ is me,” Jim purred.

“All good things are you.”

“Awwww… you say the nicest things, Sherly,” Jim said. “But you’d best go. Avoidance doesn’t solve the problem.”

“The problem is daft that way.”

“And I am working on a teensy weensy little thing that might attract his notice so best have him happy and distracted.”

“I don’t want to know,” Sherlock said flatly.

“Probably for the best,” Jim murmured while doing his best to purposefully look guilty.

~~

Sherlock arrived at the address in Chelsea in one of Jim’s elegant and ultra-secure vehicles. It was a well-to-do neighborhood with stylish townhouses and single family dwellings, well manicured gardens, and everything that screamed bourgeoisie. Half-eaten sandwich in hand, Jim had insisted on making him a ham and three cheese toastie before he left, Sherlock walked past all the police cars, and under the yellow tape but was immediately confronted by Sergeant Donovan. He made a mental note to speak to Jim about having her transferred elsewhere. Like Siberia.

“Not allowed, freak,” Sally snapped. “It says _police line_, do not cross.” She smiled smugly. “You are most definitely not police.”


End file.
